Überraschende Erkenntnis
by Evil MB
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Draco Malfoy gedacht, dass er Harry Potter hassen würde, doch stimmt das wirklich? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es wirklich um ihn und Harry steht, da lest doch selbst. DMxHP. Kapitel 7 ist da!
1. Prolog

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit

.-.-.-.

**Prolog:**

„Potter, endlich ist es soweit!"

Mit diesen Worten trat die finstere Gestalt an den Jungen mit der Brille heran.  
Dieser lag gefesselt am Boden, einen Knebel im Mund. Blut, dass bereits angetrocknet zu sein schien, lief seine Schläfen hinunter.

Um diese beiden Figuren herum standen eine Menge Gestalten. Sie alle trugen eine Maske vor dem Gesicht, die ihre Gesichtszüge verbarg. Trotzdem konnte man ihnen anmerken, dass sie alle gespannt verfolgten, was da jetzt geschehen würde.

Der am Boden Liegende versuchte sich aufzurichten, um irgendetwas zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass jenes Wesen mit den roten Augen ihn auch nur berührte. Doch sein Bemühen war zwecklos. Zu gut hielten die Stricke seinen Körper in Schach. Als der erste Tritt in seinem Magen landete, ließ er ein leises Wimmern vernehmen. Auf dem Gesicht seines Feindes erschien ein gehässiges Lächeln. Auch die anderen Figuren gaben Laute der Schadenfreude von sich, die sich noch steigerten, als diese Behandlung fortgesetzt wurde.

Doch nicht alle Todesser genossen, die Vorstellung, die ihnen hier vom Dunklen Lord geboten wurde. In einer der hinteren Reihen, befand sich ein junger Mann, der nicht in das hämische Gelächter einfiel, sondern stumm auf den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer starrte, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Und genau so kam es ihm auch vor. Wie gut, dass er diese Maske trug, sonst wäre sein Blick bestimmt jemandem aufgefallen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass ihm dieser Moment Spaß machen würde. Sein Erzfeind aus der Schule lag hilflos auf dem Boden und er konnte von oben herab über ihn Lachen. All den Hass, den er auf 'Potty' gehabt hatte, wollte er in diesem Augenblick ausleben. Doch merkwürdigerweise war da kein Hass mehr. Eher ein merkwürdige Form von Traurigkeit. Nie wieder würde er mit Potter streiten können. Ihm vorwerfen, was für ein Blödmann er doch war. Nie wieder mit ansehen, wie seine Provokation den Gryffindor an den Rand der Beherrschung brachte.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihn vermissen würde, den aufbrausenden Mitschüler mit der Narbe. Mit einem Mal kam die Erkenntnis in ihm hoch. Er mochte Harry Potter. Er mochte ihn sogar sehr. Auch eine besondere Art und Weise. Was er sich bisher nicht eingestehen wollte, wurde plötzlich Gewissheit. Er war in Harry Potter verliebt. Jetzt da es zu spät war, wurde es ihm bewusst. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry starb.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er überlegte, was er tun könnte. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Tief durchatmend warf er noch einen Blick auf seinen Vater und drängte sich dann weiter nach vorne. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er gleich einem Schwert aufgerichtet in der Hand.

TBC

Hi Leute, das ist der Anfang. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir ein Review und wir werden sehen, was ich tun kann!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank an Sanies, Leah-07, bloody slayer, Babsel und Samantha Potter für eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch weiterhin.

.-.-.-.

Kapitel 1:

Draco Malfoy räusperte sich und rief laut: Er war inzwischen vorne angekommen und konnte deutlich den vor Kälte zitternden Harry Potter erkennen. Kalte rote Schlangenaugen wandten ihren Blick von der Person auf dem Boden und richteten sich auf den blonden jungen Mann. Dieser wurde sich plötzlich der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden bewusst. Ihm wurde mulmig und kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken. Noch eher er reagieren konnte, merkte er, wie seine Beine wegsackten und er zu Boden glitt. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Draco Malfoy fuhr mit einem Ruck nach oben. Zunächst wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Es war fast vollständig dunkel. Von einer Seite war ein schwacher Lichtstrahl zu erkennen. Er war schweißnass gebadet. Sein Pyjama - halt stop – Pyjama? Was war hier los?

So langsam konnte er wieder klar denken. Es war ein Traum gewesen. Zwar ein schlechter, aber definitiv ein Traum. Schnell sprach er einen Trockungszauber aus und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen. Dann sickerte die Erkenntnis vom Inhalt seines Traums in sein Hirn. ER hatte von POTTER geträumt. Nicht nur das, ER hatte geträumt, in ihn VERLIEBT zu sein. Noch einmal saß er starr in seinem Bett. Als er seine Hände, wie wahllos in seinen Schoss sinken ließ, bekam er den dritten Schock. Sein Traum war nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Zwar war sein Pyjama-Unterteil nicht verklebt, doch die eindeutige Beule sprach von nicht zu verleugnenden Tatsachen.

Der blonde Slytherin sprang leise auf. Er wollte um keinen Preis seine Zimmergenossen wecken. Nicht in dieser Situation. Draco schlich an den anderen Betten vorbei und verschwand im Badezimmer. Kurze Zeit später hörte man das Rauschen einer Dusche. Der Duschknauf stand auf eiskalt.

.-.-.-.

Harry Potter lief genervt über den Korridor, Hermine in seinem Schlepptau. Die Freundin hielt in belehrendem Tonfall wieder einen ihrer Vorträge.  
Wie konntest du nur so gemein zu Parvati sein. Weißt du eigentlich wie verletzt sie ist? Zum Glück für ihn musste auch Hermine manchmal atmen, so dass eine kleine Pause entstand. Sie hatten ihre Schritte nicht verlangsamt und bewegten ich in Richtung Große Halle. Er dachte bei sich: _Immer geht es nur um die Mädchen. Und was ist mit mir?_ Gut, er war wirklich nicht nett zu seiner Freundin oder besser Ex-Freundin gewesen. Anders herum hatte er nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Was konnte er dafür, dass er sie nicht richtig liebte. Sollte er in einer Beziehung versauern, die ihn eher anstrengte als glücklich machte? Nein, dann lieber einen Schlussstrich ziehen und sich trennen. Das mussten Parvati und auch Hermine doch einsehen? Es war tatsächlich so, wie Ron es immer sagen. Weiber! Die machten nichts als Schwierigkeiten.

Um Hermine zu beschwichtigen rang er sich die Worte ab: Es tut mir ja leid für Parvati, aber es hat mit uns beiden einfach nicht geklappt. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich wollte ihr und mir durch das Schluss machen viel Ärger und unendliche Diskussionen ersparen. _Ja das klang doch gut. Hoffentlich sah Herm das genauso._ Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen. Sie waren an ihrem Haustisch angekommen und setzten sich an die übliche Ecke, wo sie auf Ron, Ginny und Sean trafen.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch stand griff Harry schnell danach. Beim Essen konnte man nicht soviel reden, es sei denn, man hieß Ron Weasley. Er machte sich über den Gehacktes-Auflauf her. Plötzlich fiel es ihm auf. Ein intensives Prickeln in seinem Rücken machte ihm bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde. Langsam ließ er den Blick umherschweifen, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen von wem der Blick stammte. Der Gryffindor schüttelte das unbehaglich Gefühl ab und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch bei Tisch zu. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel.

Draco konnte gerade noch die Augen abwenden, als er bemerkte, dass Potter sich suchend umsah. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Unvorsichtigkeit. Das hätte ihm als Slytherin gar nicht passieren dürfen. Ihm gegenüber saß Pansy Parkinson und sah ihn fragend an. Mist, hoffentlich hatte sie seinen Blick nicht bemerkt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen oder er würde zum Gespött seines Hauses werden. Dazu hatte er nicht die geringste Lust. Außerdem war das bloß ein Traum gewesen. Ein nichts sagender Traum. Er war doch der Mädchenschwarm. Der blonde Teenager produzierte eins seiner falschen Lächeln Marke unwiderstehlich auf sein Gesicht und fing an mit Pansy zu flirten.

.-.-.-.

Nachmittags war Quidditch-Training angesagt, also machten sich Harry, Ron und Ginny auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Schön, Kumpel, dass du jetzt wieder mehr Zeit für unseren Lieblingssport haben wirst, sprach Ron unüberlegt aus. Dann ertönte ein kurzes Aahh, das tut weh, Ginny! Vorwurfsvoll sah er auf die jüngere Weasley herab und rieb sich die Stelle, an der ihr Ellenbogen seine Rippen getroffen hatte. Doch selbst ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick half nicht. Was ist denn? Soll ich immer um den heißen Brei herumreden. Harry und Parvati haben sich getrennt. Punkt. Ich freue mich eben, dass er jetzt wieder mehr Zeit mit mir verbringt. Was ist daran schlecht?Nichts, Ron. Gut, dass du wenigstens der Alte geblieben bist. Harry klopfte dem Freund dankbar auf die Schulter. Ist schon OK, Ginny, er sagt nur was er denkt. Ich will keine Sonderbehandlung. Bei der letzten Bemerkung sah er zu Ginny. Mit deutlich besserer Laune ging der Gryffindor-Sucher weiter. Rons Worte hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Warum konnte ihn Ron so viel einfacher verstehen als Hermine oder Ginny es taten? Keine seiner Freundinnen hatten viel Verständnis für seine Vorliebe für Quidditch gehabt. OK, Cho, die selber in ihrem Haus-Team spielte, war eine Ausnahme, aber ihre Beziehung hatte dafür nicht besonders lange gehalten. Noch einmal haute er mit seiner Hand auf den Rücken des Freundes. Dann betraten sie das Feld und begannen mit dem Training.

In einer zurückliegenden Ecke nicht weit entfernt vom Spielfeld stand eine dunkelgekleidete Person im Schatten. Eine Kapuze verbarg sein blondes Haar. Ausnahmsweise allein unterwegs ohne seine Leibgarde sah Draco, wie das Gryffindor-Trio vorbei gingen. Als er die freundschaftliche Geste des Dunkelhaarigen bemerkte, verspürte er ein Stich in der Herzgegend, den er nicht wahr haben wollte. Er schaute noch einen Moment hinter den Mitschülern her, bevor er sich leise auf den Rückweg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

**TBC**

Na Leute gefällt es euch, wie sich die Story entwickelt hat? Dann hätte ich gerne eine kleine Rückmeldung, damit es sich lohnt weiter zu machen!


	3. Kapitel 2

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N. Danke schön an Sanies und Leah-07 für eure Reviews. Ich weiß das Chap ist auch nicht so lang, aber ich arbeite daran.

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 2:**

Draco wischte sich die verschwitzten Hände an seiner Kleidung ab und zog die Handschuhe an. Im Hintergrund war schon der Lärm der anderen Schüler zu vernehmen. Sie hatten es sich bereits auf den hohen Tribünen bequem gemacht. Mehrere gleichzeitig gesungene Anfeuerungslieder ertönten, so dass keiner der Texte zu verstehen war. Für ihn, den Teamcaptain, war es höchste Zeit sich zum Spielfeld zu begeben und dem Feind die Zähne zu zeigen. Es war mehr als eine Woche vergangen, seit seinem sonderbaren Traum. Er hatte versucht ihn zu verdrängen. Aber das war ihm nicht gelungen. Nun stand die Konfrontation mit Harry - nein mit Potter korrigierte er sich selbst - bevor. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt gegen Gryffindor spielen? Mit einem letzten Seufzen verließ der blonde Sucher von Slytherin die Umkleidekabine und begab sich zu seinen Mitspielern.

Nervös zupfte Harry Potter an seiner Kleidung. Er wandte sich an Ron, der ein Stück entfernt von ihm noch mit dem Oberteil kämpfte. „Meinst du es war wirklich eine gute Idee von mir unser Outfit für die Turniere so zu verändern?" „Klar war sie das. Wenn ich es bloß erst anhätte dieses Oberteil." Rons Stimme klang durch die Kleidung hindurch leicht gedämpft. Schnell ging Harry hinüber und half dem Freund das wesentlich engere Trikot überzustreifen.

Endlich erschien Rons Kopf und sofort redete der Freund weiter. „Also ich finde es gut, wie du Dumbledore überzeugt hast, dass alle ihre traditionelle Kleidung aufpeppen dürfen. Wenn sich das bei den professionellen Quidditch-Teams rumspricht, werden sie es bestimmt übernehmen. So ist es viel windschnittiger." Er musterte seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund noch einmal von oben bis unten und nickte dann zufrieden. „Den Mädels wird es auch viel besser gefallen", fügte er noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Das war Harry so ziemlich egal. Er hatte nach Parvati die Schnauze von Mädchen erst mal voll. Gut da gab es noch Hermine und Ginny, aber die zwei waren so etwas wie Schwestern. Mit ihnen kam er gut klar. Der Lärm draußen schwoll an. Demnach hatte Madame Hooch die Schiedsrichterin das Feld bereits betreten. Also egal wie gut oder schlecht seine Idee mit dem neuen Outfit war, es war zu spät jetzt noch etwas zu ändern. Beide Zauberer gingen zum Vorraum, wo sie die anderen Teamkameraden trafen, die ähnlich unbehaglich aussahen wie er sich fühlte.

Harry rief sie alle zusammen und sprach ein paar letzte Worte zu seinem Team: Leute! Ich weiß wir sehen anders aus, aber wir sind immer noch die gleichen. Also gehen wir jetzt raus und zeigen den Slytherins was ‚schnell wie der Wind' bedeutet. Für Gryffindor!" Bei diesen Worten streckte er die Hände aus, die Handflächen nach unten zeigend. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel wobei sie einen Kreis bildeten und ihre Hände aufeinander legten. „Für Gryffindor!" erklang das Motto ihres Teams. Dann begaben sie sich nach draußen und betraten das Spielfeld.

Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben als lauter Jubel die Anwesenheit der gegnerischen Mannschaft ankündigte. Das war zwar normal wenn eine Mannschaft das Feld betrat, doch irgendwie hörte es sich anders an als sonst. Da erblickte er den Grund. Auch das noch! Die Gryffindors hatten also tatsächlich die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich in neue Klamotten geschmissen. Im Gegensatz zu den traditionellen Roben trugen die Spieler dieser Mannschaft eng anliegende Anzüge, die nur an strategisch wichtigen Stellen gut ausgepolstert waren. Nur die Farben ihres Hauses und die Besen in den Händen verrieten, dass es sich hier um Quidditch-Spieler handelte. Neben dem blonden Captain des Slytherin-Teams ertönte Gemurmel und dann erklang eine Stimme. „Na da wird den rot-gelben Gummienten ja bestimmt recht kalt werden in der Luft." Draco schaffte es seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Team zu lenken und stimmte in das Gelächter ein.

Auch die Gryffindors hatten die Bemerkung gehört. Es war Ginny, die antwortete: „Pech gehabt, Grashüpfer! Das Material ist magisch mit einem Kälteabweisungsspruch behandelt. Eine muggel-magische Mischung. Also nichts, womit ihr "ich-bin-so-stolz-ein-Reinblut-zu-sein-Leute" zu tun haben wollt."  
„Was wollt ihr denn mit den neuen Trikots beweisen? Wollt ihr uns damit ablenken?" Joe Turner der Hüter von Slytherin konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

Harry Potter wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Ginny war schneller. Mit einem Augenaufschlag sah sie den Jungen mit bewusst unschuldigem Blick an und meinte: „Können wir das denn?" Dabei drehte sie sich hüftschwingend herum und ging ein Stückchen weiter zur Mitte des Spielfeldes. Einen Moment lang fühlte Draco Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen. Die Frage hallte in seinem Gehirn wieder. Bevor sich die Farbe seines Gesichtes verändern konnte wandte er sich ab und lief zu den anderen Slytherins, die schon grummelnderweise vorgegangen waren.

Harry Potter war ein wenig verwirrt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Malfoy nicht die Gelegenheit nutzte über die Gryffindors, speziell über ihn, herzuziehen. Er hatte darauf gewartet dem blonden Feind eine passende Antwort zu geben. Jetzt war dieser ihm ausgewichen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wahrscheinlich wartete sein Gegner nur auf die passende Gelegenheit. Da ertönte der Pfiff aus Hoochs Pfeife und sie mussten sich alle aufstellen. Das Spiel fing an.

Schnell erkannten die Slytherins den Vorteil, den die neue Sportbekleidung der Gegner hatte. Der Widerstand gegen die Luft war mit eng anliegender Kleidung viel weniger. Dadurch waren die Spieler viel wendiger und schneller. Im Nu hatte das Haus des Löwen einen Vorsprung an Punkten. Draco ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selber auf solch eine Idee gekommen war. Mit aggressivem Flugstil schoss sein Besen durch die Lüfte. Da sah er es golden aufblitzen. Beide Sucher bemerkten das im gleichen Moment. Draco flog auf das begehrte Objekt zu. Harry von der anderen Seite tat das gleiche. Fast hätten sie sich an den Fingern berührt, doch da machte der Schnatz eine plötzliche Wendung und sauste im Zick-Zack abwärts davon.

Diesmal war der Gryffindor einen Augenblick schneller. Als der blonde Zauberer hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen her flog, wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, warum Turner vorhin diese Frage gestellt hatte. Aus seiner Position konnte er genau beobachten, wie sich Potters Muskeln angespannt hatten. Ganz schön knackiger Hintern, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm, die er am liebsten verbannt hätte. Überhaupt ein hübsches Kerlchen, wurde noch hinzugefügt. „Halt das Maul!", schrie Draco dem imaginären Wesen in seinem Inneren zu. Das fehlte noch. So eine Ablenkung beim Spiel konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Er würde das schon hinkriegen.

Um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen, legte der Slytherin-Sucher noch einen Zahn zu und erreichte so, dass er nun direkt neben Potter flog. „Na Narbengesicht, was sagst du nun? Ich brauch keine Gummihaut, um dich einzuholen." Draco streckte sich nun um den Schnatz zu fassen. Dabei hätte er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren. Im letzten Moment hielt ein starker Arm ihn fest. Der Schnatz war inzwischen längst außer Sichtweite. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Warum hatte Potter das getan? Dieselbe Frage stellte sich auch Draco. Er sah seinen Lieblingsfeind verwundert an. „Typisch Gryffindor", brachte er heraus, doch der sarkastische Unterton wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er flog ein Stück außer Sichtweite.

Harry Potter war über sich selbst erstaunt gewesen. Es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen die Hand auszustrecken und Malfoy daran zu hindern vom Besen zu fallen. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Draco ihn nicht sofort losgelassen hatte, sondern den Körperkontakt einen Augenblick länger gehalten hatte, als es üblich gewesen wäre. Und dann die Augen seines Gegenübers. Sie schienen etwas fragen zu wollen. Harry schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das durch den Schrecken nur eingebildet. Ein Pfiff erinnerte ihn daran, wozu er hier war. Er hatte da noch einen Schnatz zu fangen. Ein Aufblitzen drüben bei den Tribünen gab ihm die Richtung vor. Er wendete geschmeidig und peilte sein neues Ziel an. Zehn Minuten später ertönte großer Jubel, als der Gryffindor-Sucher seine Hand um die goldene Kugel schloss.

Dracos verändertes Verhalten fiel nicht weiter auf. Äußerlich erschien der Teamcaptain der Slytherin unverändert. Er schimpfte mit den anderen im Chor über die blöden Gryffindors, die sich den Sieg mit der neuen Kleidung erschlichen hätten. Doch als er sich unter einem Vorwand zurückgezogen hatte, gingen ihm ganz andere Dinge im Kopf herum. So sehr er auch versuchte sich abzulenken, es funktionierte nicht. Immer wieder dachte er an den Moment zurück, als Harry ihn festgehalten hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen.

**TBC**

So das war das nächste Kapitel. Wenn ihr es gut findet, schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen, o.k.?


	4. Kapitel 3

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit  
A/N. Danke an: bloody deatheater, Babsel, tassan und gugi 28 (schön, dich auch hier zu treffen, wo du ja auch Stories veröffentlicht hast) für eure Reviews.  
Diesmal ist das Kapitel ein bisschen länger. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Raum der Wünsche zu verschieben :-).  
Jetzt aber los!

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 3:**

Beim Abendessen hielt Draco es nicht mehr aus. Ständig sah er in die strahlenden Gesichter der Gryffindors. Sie feierten und bejubelten St. Potter für seine geniale Idee mit der neuen Kleidung und dafür, dass er wieder einmal seinem Hause zum Sieg verholfen hatte. Unruhig rutschte der Slytherin auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Schließlich schubste er Goyle an, der wie immer zu seiner Rechten saß und seinen Löffel wie einen Schaufelbagger benutzte, um möglichst viel Stampfkartoffeln auf einmal in sich hineinzuschaufeln.  
„Gib mir deinen Federkiel und ein Stück Pergament!", schnauzte er seinen Leibwächter an. Als dieser ihn nur mit einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, hätte er ihm am Liebsten seine Faust in den Mund gerammt. Man sah förmlich, wie die (wenigen) Gehirnzellen in seinem Kopf arbeiteten. Endlich griff er umständlich in seine Tasche und förderte das Gewünschte zu Tage. Draco riss ihm die geforderten Gegenstände förmlich aus der Hand. Er kritzelte ein paar Zeilen auf das Pergament, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass keiner sie lesen konnte.

Nach dem Essen ging er unauffällig und betont lässig am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei. Draußen vor der Großen Halle drückte er sich in eine Ecke und wartete auf Harry und seine Begleiter. Diese ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Harry das Schriftstück unauffällig zukommen zu lassen, doch jetzt konnte er dem Drang nicht widerstehen ihn vorher ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. Es war einfach zu schön zu sehen, wie der Gryffindor sich ärgerte, wenn er, Draco, ihn provozierte. Seine veränderte Einstellung gab dem Ganzen einen neuen Reiz. Also trat er vor und rief mit provozierender Stimme durch den Korridor: „Na Potty, hast du es mal wieder geschafft, dass alle dich bewundern. Du kommst wohl ohne eine Schar von Bewunderern gar nicht mehr aus. Vor allem nachdem ihr so _fair_ gewonnen habt."

Draco registrierte sofort, dass seine Bemerkung auf einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn alle feindlich an. Das Schlammblut wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. Er trat einen Schritt vor und so standen sie sich gegenüber. Der Zorn, der in Harrys Augen aufblitzte, bewirkte merkwürdiges bei dem blonden Slytherin. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihn aus. Er grinste, was den Gryffindor noch mehr in Rage brachte.

Als Harry Potter Malfoys Bemerkung vernahm, wusste er, dass mal wieder eine ihrer Auseinandersetzungen fällig war. Er spürte wie seine Aggressionen langsam anstiegen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Ein positives Gefühl. So etwas wie Vorfreude auf etwas Schönes. Freute er sich etwa darauf mit Malfoy zu streiten? Egal was es war, er würde ihn jetzt die passende Antwort geben. „Malfoy. Heute ganz mutig! Du bist ja ganz allein hier ohne deine Leibwächter. Sind sie so geknickt, dass ihr verloren habt? Oder suchen sie nach neuen Ideen wie ihr euer Outfit verbessern könnt, nachdem wir euch gezeigt haben, was möglich ist?"

Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf wie viele Leute ihrem Wortwechsel gefolgt waren. Das war entschieden zuviel Publikum. Zeit für seinen ursprünglichen Plan. Er lief auf Harry zu und rempelte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Dabei suchte seine Hand unauffällig nach der des anderen und schnell schob er den Zettel in dessen Faust. Er bemerkte noch, wie Harry ihm einen fragenden Blick entgegenwarf. Mit einem „Darauf kannst du lange warten." machte er sich schnell aus dem Staub, bevor die Lage zu brenzlig wurde.

„Na warte, Malfoy!", tönte Rons Stimme hinter dem Slytherin her.  
„Lass gut sein, Ron", beschwichtigte Harry seinen Freund und zog ihn in die andere Richtung. „Er ist doch nur sauer, weil wir das Match gewonnen haben. Lass ihn einfach!"  
Ron sah seinen Freund irritiert an, murmelte noch ein paar Worte und ließ sich dann von Hermine und Harry in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums ziehen. Harry hatte Draco noch leicht verwirrt nachgesehen, den Zettel dann aber unauffällig in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden lassen. Als die drei an einer Toilette vorbeikamen, meinte Harry, er müsse noch mal schnell verschwinden. Die beiden anderen sollten ruhig schon mal vorgehen. Er sperrte sich in einer Kabine ein und holte den Zettel aus seiner Tasche.

_Wir beide allein! Um Punkt Mitternacht im Nordturm.  
Treffpunkt im Raum der Wünsche.  
Zu niemandem ein Wort oder du wirst es bereuen, Potter! D.M._

Verwundert las Harry die Zeilen wieder und wieder. Was sollte denn das? Was wollte Malfoy von ihm?  
Harry grübelte nach. Es würde das Einfachste sein, wenn er heute Nacht in den Raum der Wünsche ging und Malfoy zur Rede stellte. Hoffentlich war das nicht wieder so eine blöde Falle. Ganz wohl war ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht, aber trotzdem begann er schon alle Vorbereitungen für den nächtlichen Ausflug zu treffen. Er wollte weder Ron noch Hermine einweihen. Ron würde ihn begleiten wollen und Hermine ihn mit aller Macht von seinen Plänen abbringen. Beides kam nicht in Frage.

Harry lief in den Schlafsaal, suchte seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus. Er packte alles in seine Tasche und ging dann zu den anderen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Glück, denn alle waren früh verschwunden. Die Party zwei Tage zuvor steckte den Leuten noch in den Gliedern. So würde keiner Verdacht schöpfen. Er hätte sich auch auf dem Jungenklo den Tarnmantel überwerfen können, doch so war es viel leichter. Harry gab vor, noch Hausaufgaben erledigen zu wollen und war bald alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Gleich war es halb zwölf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab samt der Karte heraus. Dann tippte er diese leicht mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ein Tunichtgut zu sein." Sofort wurden die kleinen Linien und Punkte auf der Karte sichtbar. Wie Harry erkennen konnte, waren alle Lehrer in ihren Büros oder Privatwohnungen. Die Punkte von Filch und Mrs. Norris bewegten sich im Südturm auf einen Punkt zu, der mit Peeves beschriftet war. Das bedeutete, dass Filch dort eine Weile beschäftigt war. Ansonsten waren die Gänge verlassen. Harry warf sich seinen Tarnumhang um und verließ dann durch das Porträt der fetten Dame den Gemeinschaftraum in Richtung Nordturm. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit bewegte sich der Punkt von Draco Malfoy aus dem Kerker hinauf ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Harry war erleichtert, dass Draco sich tatsächlich auf den Weg machte. Und dass er alleine unterwegs war. Was auch immer er vorhatte, mit ihm alleine würde Harry schon zurecht kommen.

Harry verlangsamte sein Schritttempo. Er wollte, dass Draco vor ihm am Treffpunkt ankommen würde. Als Dracos Kennzeichnung auf der Karte im Nordturm zum Stillstand kam, beeilte sich Harry und traf bald darauf vor der Tür des Raumes ein. Schnell verwandelte er die Karte mit den Worten: „Missetat begangen" wieder zurück zu dem scheinbar leeren Pergament, das in seiner Tasche verschwand. Der Gryffindor zog den Tarnumhang aus und versteckte ihn in einer Ecke. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab betrat er den Raum.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete blickte er sich verwundert um. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Der Raum war in warmes Licht getaucht, das von den zahlreichen Kerzen an den Wänden und dem leise prasselnden Kaminfeuer ausging. Der Boden war mit dunkelrotem Teppich ausgelegt und Draco saß in einem der beiden Ohrensessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Als Harry eintrat, sah der blonde Slytherin auf. Er erhob sich und kam auf Harry zu.  
„Da bist du ja endlich, Potty. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr", sagte er.  
„Nenn mich nicht Potty, Malfoy! Was willst du?" Harry trat dem Blonden selbstbewusst entgegen.  
So standen sie voreinander und sahen sich mit blitzenden Augen an. Keiner sagte etwas. Keiner wollte den Anfang machen. Jeder von ihnen wartete auf eine Reaktion des anderen.

Plötzlich, in dem Moment da Harry gerade den Blick abwenden wollte, bemerkte er eine Veränderung in Malfoys Augen. Der Hass, der sich bisher in ihnen gespiegelt hatte, war verschwunden. Ein völlig anderer Blick traf ihn nun. Ein Blick, den er von Malfoy nicht erwartet hatte. Er glaubte darin so etwas wie Leidenschaft und Verletzbarkeit erkennen zu können. Doch das war _Draco Malfoy_! Wie konnte dies möglich sein?

Plötzlich und ohne Vorahnung hob Malfoy den Arm und legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken. Langsam und vorsichtig, ja fast gefühlvoll zog er den Kopf des früheren Widersachers an sich heran. Die Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Dann legte Draco den Kopf etwas schräg und suchte mit seinem Mund den von Harry. Warme, raue Lippen trafen aufeinander. Harry war völlig perplex. Er fühlte Widerstand, ja Ekel, in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte Malfoy es nur wagen? War das ein Trick? Eine Falle? Gleichzeitig mischte sich unter die unangenehmen Empfindungen noch etwas anderes: Ein merkwürdig kribbelndes Gefühl, als wenn tausend Ameisen seinen Körper entlang krabbelten.

Harry fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Langsam löste sich seine Starre und ohne dass es ihm bewusst wurde, erwiderte er den Kuss. Er versank vollkommen in diesem Kuss. Er spürte, wie Dracos Zunge sich fordernd gegen seine Lippen drückte. Er öffnete den Mund leicht und ließ Dracos Zunge in seinen Mund gelangen. Ihm widerfuhr ein Stöhnen, als dieser nun anfing seine Mundhöhle genau zu erkunden. Auch seine eigene Zunge begab sich nun auf Erkundungsreise. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich dem hin, was seine Sinne aufnahmen. Die Sensationen, die sein Gegenüber in ihm auslöste, ließen ihn schwindelig werden. Ein vertrautes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib stellte sich ein und seine Hose wurde langsam zu eng.

Plötzlich klärte sich Harrys Verstand. Er schob sich von Draco weg. Ein fassungsloser Blick traf den Slytherin. Dann lief der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, jede Vorsicht außer Acht lassend, aus dem Zimmer. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zurück zum Gryffindorturm, durch das Porträtloch und hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal. Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

Was war das gerade gewesen? Harry spürte ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte Malfoy geküsst! Seinen Erzfeind! Den Jungen, der ihm seit seinem ersten Schultag das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Einen JUNGEN! Und das schlimmste an der Sache war: Es hatte ihm gefallen. Er hatte das befremdende, neue Gefühl genossen Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war wünschte er sich eine Wiederholung dieses Kusses. Er sehnte sich danach, die Dracos raue Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren.

Draco war nach Harrys plötzlicher Flucht fluchend in den Sessel zurückgesunken. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Was hatte er gemacht? Wie konnte er nur einfach hingehen und Potter küssen? Ausgerechnet St. Potter, das Narbengesicht? Den Jungen-der-lebte?? Draco schüttelte sich. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Tränen voller Scham. Aber auch Tränen voller Traurigkeit. Traurigkeit vermischt mit Wut. Harry hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen. Ihn, Draco Malfoy.! Noch nie hatte jemand einen Malfoy einfach so stehen gelassen.

Die Traurigkeit wich und die Wut wurde größer. Er war nicht nur wütend auf Potter, er war auch wütend auf sich selber. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Was war da passiert? Als er so vor Harry gestanden und in seine grünen Augen gesehen hatte, war es das einzig logische gewesen. Er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Seine Gefühle hatten ihn einfach überwältigt. Er musste Harry küssen. Er wollte Harrys Lippen auf seinen spüren und ihn schmecken.  
Er hatte gespürt, wie Harry sich erst gesträubt hatte. Dann war diese Anspannung plötzlich gewichen und Harry hatte den Kuss erwidert. Draco hatte bemerkt, dass es ihm auch gefallen hatte. Doch dann war er einfach verschwunden. Was würde jetzt passieren?

**TBC**

Wie gefällt euch das hier? Ist das Kapitel eine Review wert? Lasst mich wissen, was ihr darüber denkt!


	5. Kapitel 4

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Meinen Reviewern Tassan, Leah07, und vor allem Gugi28 #knuddel# ein Danke schön und an die Schwarzleser die Bitte, doch dieses Mal ein paar Sätze für mich zu hinterlassen.

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 4:**

Die Feuchtigkeit im Raum sorgte dafür, dass der Spiegel ganz beschlagen war. Das war auch gut so, denn Draco Malfoy konnte es kaum ertragen sein Spiegelbild anzusehen. Gut, dass es entsprechende Zaubersprüche gab, die einem das Rasieren ersparten. Es war früher Morgen und er war schlecht gelaunt und todmüde. Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich fast die ganze Nacht über in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt. Sein Unbehagen hatte ihn nicht in den Schlaf kommen lassen. Draco griff zur Zahnbürste. Er wollte wenigstens den fahlen Geschmack im Mund loswerden.

In welche Scheiße hatte er sich da hineingeritten? Wie hatte er so handeln können ohne das Gehirn dabei einzuschalten? Aus einer impulsiven Eingebung war eine Katastrophe geworden. Auch jetzt am Morgen sah es nicht besser aus. Was für eine bescheuerte Idee ausgerechnet den Raum der Wünsche für ein Treffen auszuwählen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass in seinem Zustand sein Unterbewusstsein so ein merkwürdiges Szenario verursachen würde. Dass er aber dann auch noch die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren würde, hatte er nicht geahnt. Was wäre, wenn Harry jetzt mit den neusten Ereignissen hausieren ging?

Der Slytherin in ihm wollte sogleich zur Bibliothek um sich Informationen über Vergessenszauber zu besorgen. Da war jedoch noch eine andere Stimme in ihm, die ihm versicherte, dass Harry nichts erzählen würde. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer war nicht ganz unbeteiligt an dem Kuss gewesen. Im Notfall könnte er ja auch immer noch behaupten, das Ganze sei eine Falle, ein Test gewesen. Endlich wurde Draco etwas ruhiger. Ja, das würde gehen, auch wenn es nicht der Lösung seiner Wahl entsprach.

**.-.-.-.**

Auf der ganz anderen Seite des Schlosses, im Gryffindor-Turm, stand etwa zur gleichen Zeit ein schwarzhaariger Teenager im Jungenduschraum und versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas Neutrales zu konzentrieren. Auch er wirkte übermüdet, wie er in seinem Pyjama am Waschbecken stand und scheinbar ausgiebig sein wuscheliges Haar kämmte. _Denk an den Unterricht von Professor Binns_, murmelte er lautlos vor sich hin. Harry Potter hatte zwar die Nacht über geschlafen, doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf gewesen, unterbrochen von verwirrenden Träumen, die ihn immer wieder hochschrecken ließen.

Durch die merkwürdigen Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht war der Gryffindor so aufgewühlt, dass er es nicht fertig brachte unbefangen unter den anderen Jungs zu bewegen. Normalerweise legte er seine Brille nur beim Waschen oder Duschen ab, doch heute fühlte er sich so unwohl, dass er sie auf der Ablage deponiert hatte. So musste er sich nicht zwingen auf etwas anderes zu starren, als auf die leicht bis gar nicht bekleideten männlichen Gryffindors, die alle hier versammelt waren. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, er wäre Vertrauensschüler. Die hatten wenigstens ihre eigenen Waschräume.

"Hey, Harry, meinst du nicht, du bist schön genug am Kopf?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich dann zu Dean Thomas herum. Der Zimmerkollege kam frisch aus der Dusche und hatte lediglich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Trotz der Kurzsichtigkeit, nahm der Gryffindor-Sucher wahr, wie breit dessen Schultern waren und wie muskulös dieser doch aussah. Warum war ihm da früher nicht aufgefallen? _Verflixt, was für kranke Gedanken schwirren dir da durch dein Hirn, Potter?_, schimpfte er sich selber aus. Es wurde Zeit eine Antwort zu geben oder sein Verhalten würde auffallen. Das wollte Harry um jeden Preis vermeiden.  
Er setzte ein etwas schiefes Grinsen auf und meinte dann: „Du hat Recht Dean, ich bin wohl noch nicht ganz wach. Ich habe nicht besonders geschlafen."

„Ja das habe ich bemerkt, du warst ziemlich unruhig. Bist auch spät zu Bett gegangen. Warst wohl wieder unterwegs?" Dean grinste zurück. „Und das ohne Ron. Hat Parvati schon eine Nachfolgerin?" Harry wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder erleichtert sein sollte. Es war schon unangenehm, dass der Zimmergenosse so viel mitbekommen hatte, doch das war in einer Internatsschule wohl nicht ganz zu vermeiden. Wenn Dean gewusst hätte, dass er mit einer heimlichen Verabredung gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Allerdings lag er, Merlin sei Dank, mit seiner Einschätzung über das Geschlecht der Person daneben.

„Nein." Harrys Tonfall hatte etwas Abschließendes und Dean verstand den Wink sofort. Er nickte Harry zu. „Manchmal braucht man einfach Abstand zu den Mädchen. Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen." Er drehte sich herum und verließ den Raum. Es wurde ruhiger im Waschraum und Harry beeilte sich fertig zu werden. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich weiter mit dem, was heute Nacht vorgefallen war. Wie kam Draco dazu so etwas zu tun? Es war doch von Beginn ihre Schulzeit an so gewesen, dass der Slytherin und er Gegner gewesen waren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie viel Hass in den Blicken von Malfoy Junior gewesen war bei diesen Auseinandersetzungen.

Was war das also gestern gewesen? Ein Test oder eine Falle um ihn lächerlich zu machen? Es war dem blonden Slytherin durchaus zuzutrauen. Anderes herum kannte Harry den Raum der Wünsche nur zu gut und war sich sicher, dass Draco nicht in der Lage war diesen auszutricksen. Das Szenario war eindeutig gewesen. Der Kuss auch. Erneut schüttelte es den Gryffindor. Er hatte sich von einem Jungen küssen lassen und es sogar genossen. Nein. Das war ein Versehen gewesen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt ein Mädchen zu küssen, in dem Moment. Eine zweite Stimme in seinem Inneren schaltete sich ein und fragte ironisch: _„War das wirklich so, Potter? War es nicht eher so, dass du das Küssen noch nie so sehr genossen hast, wie gestern?" _Er wehrte sich gegen diese Fragen. Automatisch hatte er seine Morgentoilette erledigt und begab sich rasch zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Zum Glück fing Ron sofort ein Gespräch über Quidditch an.

.-.-.-.

Natürlich wollte es der Zufall, dass gerade heute Zaubertränke auf dem Unterrichtsplan stand. _Wie war das noch mit der Planung?,_ schimpfte Draco mit sich selbst. So kam er noch nicht einmal um eine Begegnung mit Harry herum. Er hatte als Slytherin natürlich den Vorteil, dass Snape immer damit beschäftigt war Fehler bei den Gryffindors zu suchen. Den Schülern aus seinem Haus ließ er so mehr Freiheiten, worüber der blonde Vertrauensschüler sehr froh war. Doch als der Zaubertränkelehrer den Kerker betrat und mit gewohntem geschmeidigen Gang nach vorne zum Lehrerpult schritt, hatte Draco das Gefühl, jemand hätte die Heizung ausgedreht, solche Kälte verbreitete sein Hauslehrer.

Auch das noch. Ein extrem schlecht gelaunter Snape fehlte ihn jetzt gerade noch. Auch die anderen Schüler hatten sofort erfasst, in welcher Stimmung der Meister der Zaubertränke heute war. Ein fast kollektives Korrigieren der Grundhaltung fand statt. Mit geraden, aufgerichteten Rücken blickte die ganze Klasse auf den gefürchteten Mann in Schwarz. Schon in der ersten Viertelstunde verlor Gryffindor 40 Hauspunkte für Kleinigkeiten, die nicht der Rede wert gewesen wären. Beim praktischen Teil kam es dann zu Umverteilung der Laborpartner. Snape, der sich heute wohl an der ganzen Klasse abreagieren wollte, setzte immer einen Gryffindor und einen Slytherin zusammen.

Es kam wie es kommen musste und Dracos Befürchtungen wurden war. Die seidige Stimme des Lehrers verkündete das Unheil: „Mr. Potter, Sie arbeiten heute mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen. Machen Sie ja keinen Ärger, ich lasse Sie nicht aus den Augen."  
Widerwillig machte Draco seinem neuen Tischnachbarn Platz. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Grundsätzlich hätte er nichts gegen die Nähe der schwarzhaarigen Zauberers gehabt, im Gegenteil. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, musste er erst einmal Harrys Meinung checken und das wollte er nicht im Unterricht vor den Augen von Snape und den Mitschülern tun. Auch Harry war es sichtlich unangenehm, dass er sich mit Draco den Arbeitsbereich teilen sollte. Das konnte aber auch Tarnung sein. Stumm versuchten sie ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

Doch es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie ein paar Worte wechseln mussten und einmal griffen sie beide gleichzeitig zu den getrockneten Ginsterblättern. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog Draco sofort die Hand wieder zurück und starrte Harry ins Gesicht. Auch dieser hatte sofort losgelassen. Eine feine Röte erschien auf den Gesicht und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich am unteren Rand der Brille. Interessant, gleichgültig war es dem Jungen-der-lebte wohl doch nicht. Draco wollte gerade ein Lächeln zur Aufmunterung aufsetzen, als ihn einfiel wo er sich befand. Er hatte ein Image zu verlieren.

„Hey, ich war zuerst dran!", waren seine Worte und nur ein Glitzern in seinen Augen sollte dem Gryffindor verraten, das dies Tarnung war. Harry schien darauf einzugehen, ob nun aus tarn-technischen Gründen oder weil er es wirklich so meinte, war nicht zu erkennen.  
„Dann nimm endlich deine Gingsterblätter und gib den Rest dann rüber", kam es mehr oder weniger giftig zurück. „Ich möchte heute noch fertig werden, ich habe noch was anderes vor, als meine Zeit mit warten zu vertrödeln." Draco sagte kein Wort, aber reichte ihn die Zutaten mit einem mehrdeutigen Blick.

Harry hatte mit einem unwohlen Gefühl die Zaubertrankzutaten in Empfang genommen. Noch einmal berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen. Er zuckte wie schon beim ersten Mal zurück und versuchte sich auf die Vorbereitungen für den Trank zu konzentrieren. Dracos Verhalten gefiel ihn gar nicht, weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er konnte nicht mehr unbefangen mit dem blonden Slytherin umgehen. Da war so ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in dessen Augen gewesen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich sein Gesicht erhitzte. Was hatte er da gesagt? Er habe noch was anderes vor? Hoffentlich missinterpretierte Draco das nicht. Überhaupt, seit wann dachte er an ihn als Draco und nicht mehr als Malfoy, die Pestbeule aus Slytherin? Vor Schreck kam er an einen Behälter mit den gehobelten Drachenzähnen und stieß ihn um. Der Inhalt landete im Kessel seines Nachbarn und löste eine mittelschwere Explosion aus. Im letzten Moment wurde er von einem Arm außer Reichweite gezogen. So blieb er unverletzt.

In dem Augenblick kam Professor Snape auf ihn zu. Er schüttelte den Arm ab, ohne nachzusehen wem er gehörte. Er war sich ohnehin sicher, dass es Draco gewesen war. Der Lehrer sah ihn mit finsterer Miene an. Es wurde totenstill im Kerker; nur das letzte Knistern von den Resten des Zaubertrankes war zu hören. Snape beobachtete ihn und auch Draco genau. Anscheinend hatte der Zaubertrankmeister mitbekommen, was vorgefallen war. Ein gehässiges Lächeln erschien auf den blassen Gesicht des Lehrers.  
„Das bedeutet Strafarbeit für Potter und... für Malfoy. Heute Abend um Punkt acht Uhr hier im Kerker." Die Schadenfreude war dem Professor deutlich anzuhören und auch zusehen. Ein erstauntes Keuchen von mehreren Schülern war zu hören. Es kam selten vor, dass Snape einen Slytherin bestrafte.

„Nun macht schon! Räumt endlich auf! Und ihr anderen kümmert euch gefälligst um eure eigenen Tränke. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr solcher Fehler erleben", bellte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer seine Schüler an. Niemand wagte einen Widerspruch. Harry und Draco beseitigten so gut es ging die Überreste ihrer Zaubertränke. Zum Glück schellte es kurze Zeit später und die ganze Klasse beeilte sich dem schlecht gelaunten Lehrer zu entkommen.

Harry bildete da keine Ausnahme. Nahm das Unglück heute kein Ende? Strafarbeit im Kerker mit Snape und Draco Malfoy. Der Teenager wünschte sich, er könne sich irgendwo verkriechen. Leider bestand die Möglichkeit nicht und so musste er die Sache durchziehen.

**TBC**

Und jetzt bitte den Go-Button drücken und ein kurzes Review abgegen, bitte!


	6. Kapitel 5

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank an gugi28, Leah-07, Babsel und Vitani für eure Reviews. Ich freue mich, dass ihr die Story so mögt. Hoffentlich gefällt euch die Strafarbeit #g#.  
Kann ich jemanden überreden auch meine andere Story zu lesen?

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 5:**

Die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses wurden nur noch durch das Licht der Fackeln erhellt, die sich an den Wänden befanden, als Harry Potter sich auf den Weg in die Kerker begab. Er begegnete nicht besonders vielen Leuten auf dem Flur und das empfand er als Erleichterung. Es war schon genug gewesen, dass Hermine ihn mitleidig angesehen hatte, als er den Gryffindor-Turm verließ. Eine merkwürdige Spannung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war einerseits Unbehagen über die Ungewissheit, was Snape mit ihm und Draco vorhatte. Andererseits gab es da aber auch ein bestimmtes Kribbeln, dass er bei dem Gedanken an Dracos Gegenwart empfand.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Ereignisse vom Vormittag durch. Dabei fiel ihn siedendheiß ein, wie zweideutig ein Satz von ihm bei Draco vielleicht angekommen sein könnte. „..._ ich habe noch was anderes vor, als meine Zeit mit Warten zu vertrödeln", _hörte er sich selbst im Geiste zu dem Slytherin sagen. Oh Fuck, was wäre, wenn der Blonde dies als Aufmunterung zu einem zweiten Date aufgefasst hatte. Am liebsten hätte Harry auf der Stelle umgedreht und wäre geflohen. Aber das stand nicht zur Debatte, denn eine Strafarbeit bei Snape zu ignorieren käme einem Todesurteil gleich.

Harry überlegte ohnehin, wie viel der Hauslehrer von Slytherin mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass der bleiche, ewig schlecht gelaunte Lehrer wieder einmal zuviel wusste und dies was nicht gerade beruhigend. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass die Fledermaus ihn bloß zu stellen versuchte. Anders herum ging es ja aber auch um Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Es passte nicht zu den Slytherins, dass sie ihre eigenen Leute in Skandale mit hinein zogen. Und ein Skandal wäre es bestimmt, wenn herauskäme, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy .... Hier stoppte er sich selber in Gedanken. Nein, gar nichts war da mit ihnen beiden. Es war Zufall, dass Snape sie beide zusammen zur Strafarbeit kommandiert hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte der junge Mann sich zu beruhigen, als er den Gang zum Kerker betrat.

.-.-.-.

Etwas zur gleichen Zeit machte sich Draco Malfoy auf den Weg. Auch seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer. Wie viel hatte der Professor gesehen und welche Schlussfolgerungen hatte er daraus gezogen? War das Verhalten von ihn und Harry derart auffällig gewesen, dass sein Hauslehrer absichtlich so gehandelt hatte und wenn ja, was führte er nun im Schilde? Dass er Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit eins auszuwischen versuchte, war ja bekannt, aber er, Draco, hatte normalerweise nicht unter dem Spott und der schlechten Laune von Snape zu leiden.

Ganz dunkel stieg eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Ein Gespräch, dass sein Vater vor längerer Zeit mit dem dunkelhaarigen Magier geführt hatte. Es ging um Severus' Vorlieben und Malfoy Senior hatte den griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister damit aufgezogen. Draco musste grinsten, als er an die Worte seines Vaters dachte. Lucius hatte versucht, Snape eine junge Frau schmackhaft zu machen, die zur besonderen Belustigung der Gäste bei einen Fest auf Malfoy Manor engagiert worden war. Lucius schien zu wissen, dass Snape einen anderen Geschmack hatte. Worauf er anspielte, war dem jungen Draco nicht sofort aufgefallen, aber jetzt, mit der neugewonnenen Erkenntnis, machte das damalige Gespräch der beiden Männer einen ganz anderen Sinn.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass auch Snape ... den gleichen Geschmack hatte wie er, war groß und würde auch gut erklären, warum der Lehrer etwas mitbekommen hatte, von der Spannung zwischen ihm und Harry. Doch sicher sein, konnte er nicht. Draco beschloss, dies als positives Zeichen zu werten und begab sich mit schnellen Schritten zu den Klassenräumen, wo er seine Strafarbeit erhalten sollte.

Als er nach dem Anklopfen den Raum betrat, stand Snape schon wartend mitten im Raum. Im gleichen Moment schlug eine Uhr im Nebenraum und kündete die volle Stunde an. „Glück gehabt Mr. Malfoy! Gerade noch pünktlich. Potter ist bereits anwesend und hat schon mit der Arbeit begonnen."

Der Lehrer senkte die Stimme herab, damit niemand anders ihn verstehen konnte. Mit leisem aber nicht weniger präzisem Tonfall, bemerkte er: „Dein Vater wird gar nicht mit dir zufrieden sein. Vor allem nicht, wenn er erfährt, wer daran schuld ist, dass du in dieser Situation gelandet bist." Der Mund des Zaubertränkelehrers formte sich zu einem merkwürdigen, ja wissendem Lächeln. Draco war sofort klar, was sein Hauslehrer ihm mitteilen wollte. Jetzt war es ich sicher, dass Snape Bescheid wusste.

Wie er allerdings die Bemerkung auffassen sollte und welche Einstellung der andere dazu hatte, war weiterhin unklar. Doch auch Draco war ein Slytherin und so versuchte er die Lage zu sondieren. Mit ebenfalls gesenkter Stimme antwortete er  
„Das ist bestimmt richtig, Sir, doch ich bin erstaunt, dass ich dafür eine Strafe verdient habe. Sie haben doch sonst immer Verständnis für die Schüler Ihres Hauses und gerade hier hatte ich gehofft ..." Er ließ den Satz im Raume stehen.

„Hast du was gehofft, mein Junge?", hakte Snape mit etwas lauterer Stimme und beißendem Tonfall nach.  
„... dass Sie ... dass wir den gleichen Geschmack haben, in gewisser Hinsicht." Die Worte waren heraus und Draco duckte sich unwillkürlich um Schutz vor dem eventuell anstehenden Donnerwetter zu haben. Doch Snape gab keinen Ton von sich, also hob der Blonde seinen Blick wieder nach oben und bemerkte den Ekel im Gesicht des Lehrers. Dieser machte nun eine schnelle Geste gen Klassenraum, aus dem schabende Geräusche erklangen, und so Harry Potters Anwesenheit verrieten. „_Den gleichen Geschmack!_ Merlin hilf! Nein, den haben wir bestimmt nicht. Ich bevorzuge bei der Wahl meiner Partner doch keine Gryffindors." Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir, so direkt meinte ich das doch nicht. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie einen viel besseren Geschmack haben als ich." Obwohl es beschwichtigend klingen sollte, war eine leichte Arroganz heraus zu hören.  
Erstaunt sah Draco, wie der Lehrer darauf hin kurz zusammen zuckte und seinen Blick in Richtung Kamin abwandern ließ. Doch dann straffte sich die Haltung des Lehrers wieder.

„Geh jetzt hinüber und mach dich an die Arbeit. Es sind eine Menge Kessel zu reinigen. Ach ja, deinen Zauberstab gibst du mir vorher ab. Ich lege ihn hier vorne neben den von Potter. Ich will doch nicht, dass ihr irgendwelchen Blödsinn anstellt. Ab und zu komme ich vorbei um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Viel Spaß, bei der Arbeit!" Das letzte wurde von einem erneuten, leicht gehässigen Lächeln, das aber wohl nicht ihm galt, unterstrichen. Draco tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und begab sich in den Nebenraum.

Harry schaute von seiner Arbeit auf, als Draco eintrat und bemerkte wie unruhig er auf einmal wurde. Snape war in seinem Büro geblieben, was den Gryffindor erstaunte und in ihm ein warmes Gefühl auslöste, dass wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper rollte. Er war sozusagen alleine mit Draco. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen die verräterischen Zeichen seines Körpers. Er ignorierte seinen Herzschlag, der sich verdächtig beschleunigte, als Draco näher kam. Auch das Kribbeln in der Magengegend versuchte er dadurch zu erklären, dass er kaum etwas gegessen hatte in den letzten Tagen. Er wandte den Blick ab und widmete sich wieder dem Kessel, den er gerade von seinen misslungenen Tränkeresten zu befreien versuchte.

„Hey, Potter, selbst bei der Strafarbeit bist du in der ersten Reihe. Granger und ihrer Streberei haben wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Oder macht es dir etwa Spaß diese Kessel zu schrubben?"

Draco hatte sich entschlossen, das Eis mit einem ihrer üblichen Schlagabtausche zu brechen. Auf dem Gebiet waren sie beide sicher und man konnte sich langsam vorwärts tasten. Das Gespräch mit Snape hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er innerlich bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, ob es hierbei um eine bleibende Vorliebe oder eher um etwas Experimentelles handelte, aber er würde den Schritt gehen und es ausprobieren. Jetzt kam es nur noch auf Harrys Reaktion an. Aber Draco hatte eine gewisse Beharrlichkeit an sich und er würde diese einsetzen.

Für eine Strafarbeit bei Snape verlief der Abend sehr ruhig. Abgesehen von den Reinigungsarbeiten, die sie hier verrichten mussten, war es gut auszuhalten. Ab und zu steckte der Professor den Kopf zur Tür herein um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dann meinte Harry in den Augen des Lehrers ein verräterisches Glitzern erkennen zu können, welches ihm galt. Doch er ließ ihn in Ruhe und das war eine Menge wert. Inzwischen war Harry sich fast sicher, dass der Zaubertränkemeister etwas von dem wusste, was da zwischen ihm und Draco passierte und absichtlich diese Situation herbeigeführt hatte um sich über Harrys Unbehagen zu amüsieren. Draco hatte versucht ihn in ein Gespräch zu ziehen, in eines jener provozierenden Wortgefechte, die sie schon über Jahre miteinander führten. Doch er hatte das bald abgeblockt. Nicht dass er zu feige war oder keine Antwort gewusst hätte, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Bevor er nicht wieder eine gewisse Sicherheit im Umgang mit Malfoy Junior bekam, war ihn das nicht Recht. Da arbeitete er lieber still für sich. Das hinderte ihn allerdings nicht daran sich des Öfteren unauffällig nach Draco umzuschauen.

Draco hatte fast Spaß an der Arbeit. Scheinbar emsig wienerte er die Kessel, die dort herum standen. Er lief zwischen den Kesseln hin und her um neue Reinigungslösung zu holen, um sich die Hände zu waschen oder einfach um einen neuen Kessel zu holen. Jedes Mal versuchte er ganz nahe an Harry vorbei zu gehen. Mitunter streifte er eine Hand oder den Umhang, was den Gryffindor zu irritieren schien, obwohl dieser immer so tat, als bemerke es den jungen Mann nicht. Doch so ganz hatte der Junge-der-lebte seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle und so verrieten ihn seine Ohren, die sich in diesen Momenten stark ins Rötliche verfärbten. Für Draco Aufforderung genug so weiter zu machen.

Von Unruhe angetrieben hatte der Slytherin es als erster geschafft seine Kessel zu säubern. Neben Harry standen zwei schmutzverkrustete Zinnkessel, als Draco das letzte Gefäß beiseite stellte. Er wischte sich die Finger sauber und ging langsam auf den Gryffindor zu. Als er direkt vor Harry stand, blickte dieser von seinem Sitzplatz zu ihm auf. Gemischte Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wieder und Draco erkannte, dass sein Gegenüber mit sich kämpfte. Er ahnte worum es ging, hatte er diesen Kampf mit sich selber doch auch gerade erst hinter sich gebracht.

Professor Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die letzten Aufsätze der Fünftklässler. Es war still nebenan, nur das kontinuierliche Schaben und Kratzen war zu hören. Ab und zu hob der Lehrer den Kopf und blickte in den Spiegel, der am Rand seines Schreibtisches stand. Normalerweise sah dieses magische Instrument aus wie ein harmloses Bild im Rahmen, doch mit dem richtigen Zauberspruch verwandelte sich das Utensil in eine Art von Fernsicht-Gerät mit welchem man einen anderen Raum beobachten konnte. In dem Fall war es Snape sehr nützlich. Er konnte doch zwei Todfeinde nicht unbeaufsichtigt in einem Raum alleine lassen, selbst wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht dabei hatten. So würde er sich rechtfertigen können, wenn jemand mitbekam, was er tat.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer grinste, als er sah, dass Draco sich erhob. „Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", hörte er die Stimme seines Lieblingsschülers. Mit sichtlichem Vergnügen beobachtete der Magier, wie sich Potter unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her bewegte. „Ich habe beim Putzen eine Technik entwickelt, die schnell und effektiv ist. Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie es funktioniert." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Draco um Harry herum bewegt und stand nun direkt hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen. Snape sah deutlich, wie sich Potters Adamsapfel heftig bewegte. Beinahe meinte er bemerken zu können, wie sich die Halsschlagader pulsierend abmalte, doch so genaue Bilder, gab der Spiegel nicht her. Das war ja spannend wie ein Krimi. Doch der Lehrer machte sich bereit die beiden zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu unterbrechen, denn auf das Gesicht von Potter so bloßgestellt erwischt zu werden, freute er sich schon seit er die Strafarbeit erteilt hatte.

Der Spiegel zeigte nun, wie Draco die Hand des Mitschülers nahm und diese mit sanften Auf-und Abwärtsbewegungen am Kesselrand entlang führte. Auf Potters Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck aus unterdrückter Lust, Ekel und aufkommender Panik. Snape wusste, er musste sich beeilen, sonst wäre es zu spät. Sofort erhob er sich und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Tür. „Potter, Malfoy, was tun Sie da?"

**TBC**

Ich weiß, das ist eine fiese Stelle um ein Kapitel zu beenden, aber ein bisschen Spannung muss sein. Schreibt mir, wie ihr es findet und ich mach schnell weiter #slytherin grins aufsetz#


	7. Kapitel 6

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank an gugi28, Leah-07 und Lady-Dione für ihre Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass noch ein paar mehr Leute dies hier lesen und ein bisschen Spaß dabei haben.

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 6:**

"Potter, Malfoy, was tun Sie da?"  
Snapes Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Er fühlte, wie sich Hitze in seinem Gesicht ansammelte. Er hatte das Gefühl zu glühen und seine Brillengläser beschlugen am unteren Rand. Natürlich musste der Lehrer in diesem Augenblick in den Raum kommen. Wo war das nächste Loch, in das er versinken konnte? Harry traute sich zuerst gar nicht aufzuschauen, doch diese letzte Genugtuung wollte er seinem Zaubertränkelehrer nicht gönnen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Severus Snape. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Raum durchquert und stand nun direkt vor ihm und Draco.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich durch das Eintreten des Lehrers nicht weiter irritieren lassen. Er hielt immer noch Harrys eine Hand fest und sah zu seinem Hauslehrer hinauf. "Sir, Potter brauchte jemandem, der ihm mal zeigt, wie man es richtig macht. Da Sie uns bestimmt nicht gehen lassen, bevor alle Kessel gereinigt sind, habe ich also meine Hilfe angeboten." Betont langsam ließ er nun Harrys Hand los, die dieser sofort zurückzog. Gleichzeitig versuchte der Gryffindor durch einen Schritt nach hinten wieder den normalen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Noch immer fühlte er die Hitze auf seinen Wangen und den Blick des Lehrers auf sich ruhen. Snape würde ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Und richtig der Meister der Zaubertränke räusperte sich und ließ dann vernehmen:

"Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich bin überzeugt, dass Potter Ihr Angebot zu schätzen weiß. Er kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er bekommen kann." Der Tonfall wurde noch ein Spur ätzender mit dem nächsten Satz den er aussprach. "Wahrscheinlich kann er es alleine nicht schaffen."  
Snape drehte sich herum und rief über die Schulter zurück. "Ich gebe Slytherin 10 Punkte für Hilfsbereitschaft und ziehe Gryffindor 15 Punkte ab, weil Potter zu langsam gearbeitet hat. Trotzdem muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Potter den Rest alleine erledigt. Malfoy, Sie können schon gehen."  
Als der blonde junge Mann nicht reagierte, drehte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer noch einmal zurück und ergänzte: "Ich sagte, Sie können gehen und zwar sofort!  
Potter beeilen Sie sich, ich will endlich meine Ruhe haben." Mit diesen Worten war Snape aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Draco warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry, grinste ihn dabei an und folgte dann seinem Lehrer. Zurück blieb ein immer noch verlegener junger Mann, dessen Gesichtsfarbe langsam wieder normal aussah.

Der Gryffindor wunderte sich ein wenig, denn er hatte von Snape eine viel heftigere Reaktion erwartet. Beinahe kam es ihn vor, als sei die Bestrafung zu milde ausgefallen. Das passte nicht zu Snape. Nicht bei ihm, dem Sohn und Patenkind seiner Erzfeinde. Da kam ihn die Erkenntnis, was der Lehrer getan hatte. Dass Snape die Situation erkannt hatte und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen würde, war überhaupt keine Frage. Durch dieses Wissen hatte ihn Snape quasi in der Hand. Wenn er, Harry, nicht wollte, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin darüber sprach, musste er sich gut mit ihm stellen. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn sich schütteln. Und irgendwann, wenn es dem fiesen Lehrer gerade passte, würde der dann wahrscheinlich doch die Bombe platzen lassen.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, schrubbte Harry die letzten Kessel und begab sich dann schweren Herzens zu Snape, um sich abzumelden. Dieser hatte schon auf ihn gewartet. Natürlich konnte der Zaubertränkemeister es sich nicht verkneifen noch einen Kommentar abzugeben. Harry hatte schon damit gerechnet, aber als er die Worte hörte, war er doch vom Inhalt dergleichen überrascht.  
"Na da sind Sie ja wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten, Potter!" Klang da etwa ein unterschwelliges Lachen mit?  
"Sie leben mal wieder gefährlich. Ich glaube, wir brauchen nicht darüber zu sprechen, auf wessen Seite der Vater von Draco steht. Was glauben Sie passiert, wenn der dunkle Lord von Ihrem neuen Geheimnis Wind bekommt?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.  
"Nun machen Sie schon, dass Sie hier raus kommen."

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell er konnte, eilte er zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Er ballte die Fäuste zusammen und wieder kamen Worte über seine Lippen, die sofortigen Punktabzug ausgelöst hätten, wären sie von einem Lehrer gehört worden. Daran hatte er überhaupt noch nicht gedacht. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, war er so mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass er den dunklen Lord für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Eigentlich war das ganz angenehm gewesen, einmal nur normale Dinge im Kopf zu haben und es passte zu Snape, dass er ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

Hatte er gerade _normal _gedacht? Allmählich wurde die Situation immer verrückter. Er ging um die nächste Ecke und beschleunigte sein Tempo, um zügig zu seinem Turm zu gelangen. In den dunklen Kerkern, die nur durch Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet waren, konnte man nicht besonders viel erkennen. So fiel ihn nicht auf, als sich hinter ihm eine Tür öffnete und jemand hinter ihm her schlich. Plötzlich hielt eine Hand ihn fest und er vernahm ein Flüstern in seinem Ohr: "Ein Gryffindor allein im Territorium der Schlange, das ist nicht gut. Ich werde dich besser begleiten."

Dem besagten Gryffindor lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nicht aus Angst, sondern weil er den heißen Atem des anderen in seinem Ohr fühlte und er einen nun schon vertrauten männlichen Duft wahrnahm. Oh, Scheiße! Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Auf welche Stimme in seinem Inneren sollte er hören? Die eine riet ihm, sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen und in nächster Zeit die Gegenwart des blonden Slytherin zu vermeiden. Die andere, sehr viel lautere Stimme meinte, er solle auch mal an sich denken und seinem Verlangen nachgeben. Denn zu leugnen, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Draco war, hatte wohl keinen Sinn mehr.

Draco spürte das Zögern des anderen. So nahm er einfach dessen Hand und zog ihn ein ganzes Stück weiter, was sich der Schwarzhaarige ohne weiteres gefallen ließ. Einige Augenblicke später erreichten sie eine kaum sichtbare Tür, die der Slytherin öffnete, um Harry dann in den Raum zu ziehen. Sie befanden sich nun in einem gemütlichen kleinen Zimmer, in dessen Zentrum eine große breite Couch stand und förmlich zum Sitzen einlud. "Lass uns einfach nur reden", versuchte der Blonde den Gryffindor zum Bleiben zu überzeugen. Eigentlich war ihm nach allem anderen als reden zumute, aber er wollte das Objekt seiner Begierde ja nicht sofort vertreiben. Es schienen genau die richtigen Worte gewesen zu sein, den Harry wirkte mit einem Mal wieder ruhiger und entspannter.

Die Worte von Draco hatten eine unerwartete Wirkung auf Harry. _Reden_, fragte er sich selber. _Draco will nur reden? Das kann er seiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht mir._ Die Tatsache, dass Draco schon wieder mit Slytherin-Tricks zu arbeiten versuchte, regte seinen Widerspruch und dieses Gefühl, angenehm vertraut, gab ihm die nötige Sicherheit, zu antworten. Er richtete seinen Blick vom Boden auf und blickte in die grauen Augen anderen Zauberers. Seine grünen Augen blitzten, als er entgegnete: "Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, Draco? Reden? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich jetzt wirklich unterhalten willst."

In Dracos Gesicht erschien ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Mit dieser Form von Widerspruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie, dass Harry den Trick sofort durchschaut hatte. Und der Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Ärger, Hohn und einem Rest von Unsicherheit, stand den Schwarzhaarigen einfach gut und machte ihn... sexy. Doch wie sollte er jetzt sein Gegenüber überzeugen zu bleiben. Gerade als er einen Antwort ansetzen wollte, sprach Harry weiter. "Gut, du willst reden. Dann machen wir das doch."  
Sein früherer Erzfeind hatte die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt und starrte ihn provokativ an. "Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte, dass du dies ernst meinst. Warum ich nicht annehmen soll, eine Horde Slytherins wartet in der Nähe darauf, dass ich irgendeine Dummheit mache, um sich dann im richtigen Moment einzuschalten und über mich zu lachen."

Mist, jetzt musste er ja wirklich reden und er hatte sich alles so schön ausgemalt, als auf Harry gewartet hatte. Das leichte Ziehen im Unterleib, das er vorhin noch verspürt hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. In ihm kam leichter Ärger hoch, als er eine Erwiderung formulierte.

"Na klar, ich mach das alles nur, damit die anderen Slytherins sich amüsieren können. Hey, ich bin's ... Draco Malfoy! Meinst du nicht, ich hätte dann einen anderen gefunden, der diese Aufgabe für mich erledigt hätte. Es ist nicht gerade "in" in unseren Kreisen schwul zu sein. Warum sollte ich mich auch nur dem kleinsten Verdacht aussetzen, nur um dich hochzunehmen? Ich glaube, du weißt, dass ich es so meine." Draco holte tief Luft. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen und wider Erwarten war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Er beobachtete genau Harrys Reaktion darauf.

Die Worte, speziell das eine, hatten tatsächlich eine besondere Wirkung auf Harry. Halbverlorene Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Er war noch sehr jung gewesen, so ungefähr zehn Jahre alt, als er mit den Dursleys an einem Park vorbeigelaufen war. Auf einer Bank saß einen Pärchen, dass ganz in sich vertieft war. Erst als sie näher herankamen, bemerkte der junge Harry, dass dies zwei Männer waren. Er hatte sie fasziniert beobachtet. Zunächst einmal fiel ihm auf, wie zärtlich die zwei miteinander umgingen. So etwas wie Zärtlichkeit kannte er fast gar nicht. Dann schien es beiden egal zu sein, was andere davon mitbekamen. Und als drittes war da die Tatsache, dass es eben zwei Männer waren. Auch das war neu für Harry. Doch schnell zog Onkel Vernon ihn weg.

"Komm schnell, Junge, mit diesem fiesen Pack, diesen Perversen, wollen wir nichts zu tun haben." Den halben Rückweg über bekam der Junge einen Vortrag wie ekelig und falsch das Verhalten dieser Leute doch gewesen war.

Eine weitere Erinnerung tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein Gespräch mit Ron vielleicht ein Jahr zuvor. Alle Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal waren dabei. Sie hatten im Duschraum rumgealbert und irgendwann hatte jemand Ron versehentlich am Po berührt. Sofort hatte Ron sich abgewandt und das Spiel war beendet gewesen. Harry, der den Vorfall nicht mitbekommen hatte, hatte Ron gefragt, was den los sei. Als er nach dem Bericht meinte, das sei doch nicht so schlimm gewesen, hatte Ron ihn angefahren: "Ja glaubst du etwa ich bin schwul!" Der Tonfall hatte etwas so ablehnendes und angewidertes, dass Harry sich ganz schnell bemühte, dies zu verneinen und sich dann zurückzog.

An den glasigen Augen bemerkte Draco, dass der Gryffindor tief in Gedanken war. Er nutze die Zeit ihn genau zu betrachten. Das ewig strubbelige schwarze Haar, die schönen smaragdgrünen Augen, der gut durchtrainierte Körper, den jetzt unter der Kleidung gut verborgen war (ein Hoch auf die neuen Trikots der Gryffindors). Langsam glitt Draco näher, nahm erneut die Hand von Harry und zog ihn zur Couch hinüber.

Er drückte ihn auf den weichen Stoff und setzte sich ganz nahe daneben, sodass ihre Beine sich berührten. Draco konnte nicht anders. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf das Knie des anderen und strich mit den Fingern den Oberschenkel entlang nach oben.

Wie im Traum hatte sich Harry, noch halb in Gedanken, von Draco führen lassen. Erst das sanfte Streicheln holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. So angenehm die Berührung auch war, etwas in ihm schrie, dass dies verkehrt sei. Wohl wissend, dass es bald zu spät sei und er nicht mehr fähig sein würde, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen, stemmte Harry sich mit aller Kraft los und flüchte aus dem Raum.

Er hinterließ einen fluchenden Draco.

**TBC**

Und jetzt bitte den Go-Button drücken und mir eine kleine Review hinterlassen, okay?


	8. Kapitel 7

**Überraschende Erkenntnis**

**von Evil MB **

Disclaimer:Alles gehört JKR und nix mir und Geld mach ich auch nicht damit.  
A/N: Vielen Dank an gugi28, Raphaela-San Wega und für eure Reviews und Danke für die Komplimente. Ob ich für Happy Ends bin, möchte ich noch nicht verraten (evil grins). Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 7:**

Harry Potter rannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Sein Atem ging heftig und er spürte, wie sein Herz sehr stürmisch in seiner Brust pochte. Er wollte so schnell es ging zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, in Sicherheit. Der Weg aus dem Territorium der Slytherins kam dem jungen Mann unendlich lang vor. Endlich erreichte er die Stufen, die ihn hinauf zu den Türmen bringen würden. Leider hatte der Zauberer nicht daran gedacht, dass die Treppen ein Eigenleben hatten.

Kaum hatte er seine Füße auf die Plattform in der ersten Etage gestellt, als diese zu vibrieren anfing. Die Treppen änderten ihre Richtung und brachten Harry in einen völlig dunklen Gang. Mit einem Griff hatte er seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und ausgerufen. Nun konnte er wenigstens etwas erkennen und er sah sich vorsichtig um. Hinter ihm erklang das dumpfe Geräusch auftretender Schuhe und wie der Blitz fuhr er herum. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Da die Sperrstunde inzwischen längst eingeleitet worden war, hatte er Filch oder gar Snape erwartet. Doch es war Draco, der ihm anscheinend nachgelaufen war.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich ihm genähert und ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen angeschaut. Einer Mischung aus Belustigung und ... Bedrohung. Die Worte, die er sprach, waren nur geflüstert, aber dennoch oder gerade deshalb, lief dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden. Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen. Du kannst einen Malfoy nicht einfach sitzen lassen. Komm mit, wir wollen doch unseren Spaß haben. Die Hand streckte sich aus und berührte seine. Er hatte ein Déjà vu.

In diesem Moment löste sich der Hintergrund auf und auf einmal befanden sich die beiden ... auf dem Bahnhof von King Cross auf der Plattform zu Gleis neun und zehn. Er wollte sich gerade fragen, wie das sein könnte, dass man von Hogwarts apparieren oder sich per Portschlüssel von dort wegbewegen konnte. Da hörte eine vertraute Stimme. Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, Petunia. Aus dem Jungen wird nichts! Zuerst diese merkwürdige, böse Gabe, die er geerbt hat und dann das abartige Verhalten. Harry blickte auf und sah zu seinem Erstaunen seinen Onkel Vernon vor sich stehen. Der korpulente Mann kam auf ihn zu, nahm ihn mit angewidertem Gesicht bei beiden Armen und schüttelte ihn. Harry schloss die Augen und rief: Nein, lass mich los! Geh weg!

Das Schütteln wurde immer stärker und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte eine Stimme, die ihm etwas zurief. Er versuchte die Worte auszumachen.  
Harry, Harry, wach endlich auf!  
Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen wieder und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sich in seinem Bett befand. Was weniger beruhigt war, war die Tatsache, dass sein Freund Ron neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß und beim Versuch ihn aufzuwecken seine beiden Oberarme umfasst hatte, um ihn kräftig hin und her zu schütteln. Er setzte sich abrupt aufrecht und griff automatisch zum Nachttisch, wo seine Brille lag.

Was ist passiert? Während der Schwarzhaarige die Frage formulierte, versuchte er sein Bettzeug so um sich zu drapieren, dass er nicht nur warm eingemummelt war, sondern sich auch gleichzeitig ein Abstand zwischen seinem Freund und ihm aufbaute.

Ron schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Er sah ihn nur mit besorgt wirkendem Blick an und antwortete: Du hast laut geschrien und um dich geschlagen. Ich musste dich irgendwie aufwecken. Sein fragender Blick brachte Harry in Verlegenheit und schnell entgegnete der Junge-der-lebt: Ich habe schlecht geträumt, kann mich aber kaum erinnern, was es war. Sein Ton hatte etwas Abschließendes und Ron kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu erkennen, wann es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter zu fragen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ging zu seinem Bett zurück und murmelte etwas von: Dann schlaf einfach wieder ein.

Kurze Zeit später verriet ein Schnarchen aus dieser Richtung, dass zumindest Ron seinem eigenen Ratschlag gefolgt war. Harry dagegen war hellwach und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Anders als in seinem Traum war der Gryffindor nach seiner Flucht vor Draco sofort zum seinen Turm, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Bei Sean und Neville, die ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollten, hatte er sich kurz darauf entschuldigt und war Richtung Duschraum verschwunden. Nach einer ausgiebigen kalten Dusche hatte er sich in sein Zimmer begeben. Seine Gedanken waren nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Trotzdem hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt. Doch erst nach langer Zeit war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Und jetzt lag er wieder wach und jeder Versuch an etwas anderes zu denken, als an den blonden Slytherin, schlug fehl. Was passierte da gerade mit ihm? Hatte Draco vielleicht einen Zauber über ihn ausgesprochen? Oder waren die Empfindungen, die er gerade entdeckte, schon länger in ihn und er hatte sie nur ignoriert bzw. verdrängt? War er ... schwul? Allein das Wort zu denken, fiel ihm schwer. Er merkte, dass etwas in seinem Inneren sich dagegen wehrte. Doch war es wirklich so schlimm oder hatte ihm sein Onkel das nur eingeredet? Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. So kam er nicht weiter. Harry stand leise auf und sah auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war 5.00 Uhr morgens. Er beschloss etwas Frühsport zu machen, warf sich schnell ein paar Klamotten über und zog seinen Besen aus der Ecke.

.-.-.-.

Auch Draco war es nicht viel besser ergangen. Nachdem sich das Objekt seiner Begierde so Hals über Kopf davon gestürzt hatte, hatte der blonde Slytherin erst einmal seine aufkommende Wut dadurch abreagiert, dass er die Wände des Raumes in schwarzen Ruß hüllte, durch all die Flüche, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen. Und das waren nicht wenige. Wenn magische Personen so richtig in Rage waren und fluchten, konnte dies nämlich passieren. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wie sein Vater das anstellte. Jetzt wusste er es. Das Erstaunliche daran war, dass der Ärger sich nicht (ausschließlich) auf Harry bezog, sondern auch auf sich selbst. Er hatte die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und so war sie seinen Händen entglitten.

Als er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, beschloss er, dass dies nicht wieder passieren würde und wollte schon einen neuen Plan aushecken, als die Turmuhr verkündete, dass es schon viel zu spät war. Der Zauberer verschob jegliche Planung auf morgen und ging mit leisen Schritten zu seinem Zimmer. Noch immer mit den Gedanken bei Harry rieb er sich unwillkürlich die Hände. Der Gryffindor würde ihm nicht entkommen. Seine spontane Reaktion hatte ja eindeutig verraten, wie es um den Jungen-der-lebt stand. Er musste nur richtig überzeugt werden und das würde er mit links hinbekommen. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Trotzdem blieb ganz in seinem Inneren eine leise Unsicherheit, die ihn nicht so ruhig schlafen ließ wie sonst.

.-.-.-.

Das Frühstück in Hogwarts war von der gleichen Qualität wie immer und doch schob Harry sein Rührei auf dem Teller hin und her und nahm nun ab und zu einen winzigen Bissen. Der mangelnde Schlaf forderte seinen Tribut und so gähnte der Schwarzhaarige mehrfach hintereinander, immer bemüht, dies nicht so offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Doch es war vergebens. Er spürte plötzlich wieder dieses eigentümliche Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, welches ihn überkam, wenn er beobachtet wurde. Sein Blick glitt vom Teller nach oben. Gegenüber am Tisch ruhten zwei zimtfarbene Augen auf ihm. Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem aufmunterndem Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. Er stieß den Atem aus, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn kurzfristig angehalten hatte. Halb hatte er erwartet, dass Draco der Beobachter war, doch der Slytherin war, so zeigte ein schneller Blick durch die Halle, gar nicht anwesend.

Die Freundin machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Kinn und zog dann die Augenbraue nach oben. Oh, nein, er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihr sprechen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht darüber reden, mit niemandem, doch das würde Hermine nicht daran hindern, ihn zu löchern. Seine Lippen formten lautlos die Worte , um die Freundin zu beschwichtigen. Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Toast zu.

Harry ließ den Blick auf der Freundin ruhen, um sich abzulenken. Dabei registrierte er zum ersten Mal wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Es war nicht ihr Aussehen. Sie hatte noch immer den gleichen Lockenkopf, aber ihr Auftreten, ihre Haltung waren viel selbstsicherer. Sie wirkte gelöster und als sie jetzt eine Strähne, die sich gelöst hatte, zurück hinter das Ohr steckte, tat sie das in einer Weise, die ihn stark ans Flirten erinnerte. Auch andere Jungen am Tisch hatten ihre Handbewegung bemerkt und starrten sie an. Wann war denn dieses Wunder mit Hermine passiert? Miss interessierte sich für Jungs? Nun irgendwie konnte er dies nachvollziehen.

Plötzlich erklang ein Poltern in der Eingangstür und lenkte ihn ab. Eine ganze Gruppe Slytherin kam zum Frühstück. Crabbe hatte es fertig gebracht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und gegen eine der neuen Messing-Statuen zu prallen, die vor kurzem aufgestellt worden waren. Und wo Crabbe und Goyle waren, da war meistens auch Draco nicht weit. Harry erkannte den blonden Haarschopf und beschloss sein Frühstück zu beenden. So unauffällig wie möglich begab sich der Gryffindor zur Ausgangstür.

Bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn war noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, also entschied Harry, noch einmal nach draußen zu gegen, denn er wollte Gesellschaft vermeiden. Doch als er gerade aus dem Tor getreten war, hörte er hinter sich ein Trippeln von Schuhen, die wohl einem Mädchen gehörten. Harry, warte auf mich, rief Hermine mit einem Keuchen. Sie war bis auf die letzten Schritte gerannt.

Was willst du von mir? Seine Antwort kam in leicht gereiztem Tonfall raus.  
Na was wohl? Du siehst ziemlich daneben aus. Was ist los mit dir? Der energische Tonfall und die passend dazu übereinander verschränkten Arme verrieten, dass die Freundin nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie den Grund für sein Verhalten erfahren hatte.  
Doch konnte er darüber mit Hermine sprechen? Würde sie es verstehen, wo er doch selber nicht ganz verstand, was ihn da ritt? Anders herum hatte er doch keine Chance. Wichtig war nur, dass sie es Ron nicht erzählte. Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase raus ziehen!, drängelte der Wuschelkopf.

Gut, aber versprich mir, dass du es nicht weitererzählst, auch nicht Ron!, verlangte Harry eindringlich. Sie waren inzwischen ein paar Schritte gelaufen und standen nun etwas abseits auf einer Wiese. Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst, klar halte ich meinen Mund. Ich sage zu niemandem ein Wort. Versprochen!  
Harry sah sich um, ob auch keiner in der Nähe war, nahm aber zusätzlich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber, der sie schalldicht isolierte.  
Ich ... also ... mir ist da was passiert, ich ..., stammelte der Junge-der-lebte und brach dann ab. Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und legte dann den Arm auf seine Schultern.

Hey, Harry, ich bin's Hermine, deine beste Freundin. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Egal was es ist, ich werde immer zu dir halten.Ich ... ich glaube, ich bin verliebt.Und was ist daran so schlimm, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst. Du warst doch schon mehr als einmal verliebt.Diesmal ist anders. Diesmal ist es ... ein Junge. Der schwere Satz war heraus und irgendwie empfand Harry eine merkwürdige Erleicherung, als er es aus gesprochen hatte. Seine Augen fixierten die Freundin, um genau zu beobachten, wie sie reagierte. Ihre Mundwinkel schoben sich nach oben und er wollte schon in die Defensive gehen, als sie ausrief: Und deshalb druckst du hier so herum. Ist doch okay! Und wer ist der Auserwählte? Doch nicht etwa Ron, oder?Um Merlins Willen, nein!, stieß Harry schnell aus, erleichtert, dass Hermine die Sache so gelassen aufnahm. Was würde sie aber sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass es um Draco ging? Hermine grinste ihn an: Nun sag schon, WER ist es?Versprich mir zuerst, dass du es Ron nicht erzählst.Wenn du in einen Jungen verknallt bist, werde ich einen Teufel tun und es ihm weitersagen. Aber wenn es ernster wird, musst du es ihm ohnehin sagen, sonst ist er beleidigt. Obwohl ich denke, dass ist er auch so. Hermines hochgezogene Mundwinkel und ihre funkelnden Augen verrieten, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, wie der Freund reagieren würde, wenn er davon erfuhr.

Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Geduld war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.  
Ich verspreche es, setzte sie hinzu. Harry holte tief Luft und sagte in sehr leisem Tonfall: Es ist ... Draco Malfoy.  
Einen Moment war es still. Er hatte es geschafft, Hermine sprachlos zu machen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst für ihn gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht darüber freuen können, aber so fixierte er das Gesicht der Freundin und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Draco Malfoy, das Frettchen? Der Typ, mit dem du dich seit dem ersten Schultag hier gestritten hast? Der Slytherin, dessen Arroganz einfach zum Kotzen ist? In den hast du dich verliebt? DAS muss ich erst mal verdauen.

Sie schwiegen erneut. Harry starrte auf seine Füße. Er konnte nicht mehr länger stillstehen und fing an, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, auf und ab zu laufen. Da griff Hermine nach seinem Arm. Jetzt sei nicht so zappelig, Harry! Es ist ja nicht, als wenn ich dir jetzt unsere Freundschaft kündigen würde. Aber du wirst doch verstehen können, dass mich die Neuigkeit erst mal umhaut. Was hättest du gesagt, wenn ich dir erzählt hätte, dass ich mich in ... Sie überlegte einen Moment, grinste dann sehr breit und fuhr fort: ... sagen wir in Snape verknallt hätte? Das hätte dich doch auch überrascht, oder?

Harry schaute sie entsetzt an und bekam nur ein: heraus. Sie schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. Keine Sorge, das war nur ein Beispiel Sie kloppte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen. Aber was ist denn mit Mal ... Draco? Ich dachte er stände auf Frauen.Das dachte ich auch. Deshalb war ich auch so erstaunt, als er ...

Und er erzählte ihr von der seltsamen Begegnung im Raum der Wünsche. Dabei ließ er auch seine Zweifel über die Motive des blonden Slytherins nicht aus und seine Unsicherheit über die eigenen Gefühle. Mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, fühlte er sich leichter. Es war gut, es einmal ausgesprochen zu haben. Hermine war nicht nur sehr verschwiegen, sie wusste oft einen Ausweg, auch wenn er ihren Ratschlägen selten gefolgt war. Sie hat meistens Recht behalten und er nahm sich vor, diesmal auf sie zu hören.

Hermine hatte aufmerksam zugehört und zwischendurch immer wieder genickt. Als er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, öffnete sie den Mund, um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, doch in dem Moment ertönte ein durchdringendes Piepsen aus ihrer Umhangstasche. Hastig griff die Hexe hinein und holte einen Minicomputer hervor. Sie drückte einen Knopf und das Geräusch verstummte. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, bemerkte sie: Ein neues Experiment unsere Arbeitsgruppe Muggel-Magische-Mischungen. Harry, der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Nachher reden wir weiter, versprochen.  
Sie zog ihn förmlich mit sich zurück ins Schloss. Er seufzte innerlich auf. Jetzt war er immer noch nicht weiter, was sein Problem anging.

**TBC**


End file.
